Harry Potter and the Darkness Fallen
by SerenaFelton
Summary: Harry needs to destroy the dark lord can he do it. Especially when a beautiful girl comes into the picture. She's a gryffindor only she likes MALFOY? ocDraco, RonHermoine, a little ocharry and harryocdraco


**Harry Potter and **

**The Darkness Fallen**

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or any character regarding the book. I do own my own character i make like Serena Riddle this is a OC/Draco pairing along with others coming soon**

"Stupid Malfoy he thinks he's so cool." says Ronald Weasley as he roams over to Harry and Hermoine.

"Great what did he do this time?" asks Harry quite annoyed.

"That jerk stole this really hot chick that was actually intrested in me." says Ron frowning

Hermoine rolls her eyes "I highly doubt that Ron. She probably wanted to use you to get to Harry."

"She wouldn't do that she was a Hufflepuff." says Ron.

"A Hufflepuff? Why would Malfoy want to steal a girl like that away from you? You know how the Slytherins are." says Harry obviously shocked.

"Yeah! That's what I thought too, but then this other girl came. Shit she was a total babe. She's in our year and our house. Heck I never saw her before. She then yelled at Malfoy about being in the halls with Hufflepuffs like she was a Slytherin." Ron says to his friends.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common Draco Malfoy is waiting for his stupid friends Crabbe and Goyle to come and tell him news from his father.

"Draco! We're back!" yells Crabbe as he makes the room shake with his weight.

"Great you dumb oaf! What did he say?" asks Draco irritated.

"Um Draco he said that you have to find a wife soon." says Goyle frightened.

"WHAT?!? HOW THE BLOODY HELL DOES HE EXPECT ME TO FIND SOME BITCHY GIRL TO MARRY ME?!?!"yells Draco, "THAT BASTARD I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"Um Draco your father already found the girl, and um she's the daughter of the Dark Lord." says Crabbe quitely.

Draco looks at him in horror. "Wha..." starts Draco speachless.

"Uh Draco also um she's waiting to see you outside the common room." says Goyle

Draco then makes a break for the door only to find the girl he saw yesterday. The girl that yelled at him for taking that Hufflepuff away from Weasley. "Sooo you're the one that father is making me wed?" questions Draco frowning

The girl laughs at his expression, "Unfortuantly yes! I'd rather be eaten alive by spiders than marry an arse like you." the girls says with a smirk on her pale face.

Draco growls at her "Why you little bitch! Why I outta smack that pretty little smirk off your face."

"Like you're actually man enough to do it yourself Malfoy! Besides you're actually kinda cute when you're angry." The girl says smiling at him as she turns to go back to her dormitory.

Draco looks at her speachless then when he finally comes out of his daze he yells" What's your name anyhow?"

The girl turns to him and yells back "Serena Riddle."

Draco grins at the name 'So Serena I guess so we will have to start this new life of ours tomorrow then.' Draco thinks to himself.

Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor commons room Harry and Ron are waiting for Hermoine to get back from Professor McGonagall's office. They then hear the portal swing open.

"Hermoine finally it's about time you got ba...ck?" starts Ron realizing his mistake when a girl with long platinum blond hair walks in. Her icy blue eyes gaze at the two wizards in awe.

"Sorry we thought you were our friend Hermoine." says Harry apoligenicly

"I guess that's ok Potter. But I must be getting to bed I have a busy schedule to take care of in the morning." says the girl "By the way my name is Serena." she says as she walks up to the girls dorm.

Harry and Ron just stare after her. "God she is gorgerous." says Harry.

"Yeah and I think that was the one I was tellin you about Harry. So her name is Serena? How hot!" says Ron.

Harry raises his eyebrow at this "Yeah but what about Hermoine? Aren't you two dating?" asks Harry.

Ron's face reddens "Um... well... I... uh...?" Ron studders

Harry smirks at this 'I guess so. Heh well I guess I have a better chance with Serena than him. No offenence.' "Well night Ron!" says Harry as he makes his way to the boys dorm, and into his warm bed.

The next morning as Harry gets downstairs he sees Ron fast asleep. He with Hermonnie in his arms on the sofa. Harry ignores that fact and gets down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry walks in and looks for Serena. He doesn't spot her sitting at the Gryffindor table but at the SLYITHERN?!?!?!? Also if that wasn't enough for him she was sitting next to DRACO MALFOY?!?


End file.
